Meant To Be
by Sharon10
Summary: (Jess and Cris) Find out what happens after Cris saves Jess from the man who is trying to kill him.Can he help her cope with the fact that she's not Viki's daughter(or so she thinks)? Can Jess save Cris's life like he saved hers? Stay tuned.
1. Meant to be Part 1

Meant to be- Part 1  
  
This story takes off in the diner in new york after Jessica had found out about Viki and Natalie. Cristian had just rescued Jessica from the man that was trying to kill him.   
  
Scene: Cris's apartment  
  
Cris: Here you go.   
  
He handed her a cup of tea and she took it, still a little shaky from th incident.   
  
Jess: Thanks.   
  
Cris: Are you sure you're all right Jess?  
  
Jess: I'm Ok Cris. really. actually I'm more worried about you. You could have been killed today.   
  
Cris(placing a blanket over her shoulders): I couldn't let anything happen to you Jess. I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me.   
  
Jess: It's not your fault Cris. There's no way you could have known...   
  
Cris: it's just... when I think about what could have happened... Oh Jess, I was so scared when I saw you being attacked. I really need you in my life.   
  
Jess: Well then we're even. Because I really need you in my life too. (Pause) Cristian, I really don't want to go back to Llanview right now. And I don't want to be alone. Please, I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. Can I just stay for a few days at least?  
  
Cris(Pausing): Well now that you know, I guess I kind of have to keep you in my sight. So yeah, you can stay.   
  
Jess: Thank you Cris. Thank you so much.   
  
(They hug)  
  
Cris: Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go see if I can find a pair of clothes for you. You probably want to get out of these things.   
  
Jess: Actually a shower sounds wonderful.   
  
Cris: Ok, but I do have one condition on this visit...  
  
Jess: I'm not going to cook Cris...   
  
Cris: Actually I was thinking more along the lines that you let me call your family. (She gets a sad look on her face) Jess, I know you don't want to talk to them, but they have to be worried. I just want to tell them you're all right.   
  
Jess: Fine... just as long as you don't tell them where I am. I don't want anyone to come looking for me. I'll leave when I'm ready.   
  
After Jess leaves, Cris picks up his cell phone and dials Viki's number.  
  
Cris: Hi Mrs Davidson, it's Cristian Vega.  
  
Viki: Cristian? It's nice to hear from you. Listen, have you heard from Jessica. We've all been so worried.  
  
Cris: I know... that's why I'm calling. Jessica's with me.   
  
Viki: Oh thank God. Is she all right? Where are you?  
  
Cris: She's safe if that's what you mean. But she's not ready to talk to you ok. I called you because I figured you might be worried. But I can't tell you where we are.  
  
Viki: Why?  
  
Cris: Because that's how Jessica wants it. I won't betray her confidence.   
  
Viki: Very well. I'm really glad she has you then. I know what you used to mean to each other.   
  
Cris: She still means a great deal to me Mrs Davidson. I'm always going to want her to be happy and protected.   
  
Viki: Thanks for calling.   
  
After he hung up the phone he was suprised to see Jessica standing there in a towel. He had to remind himself to breathe; she was so beautiful.   
  
Cris: Uh, let me go get those clothes.   
  
After he got to the other room he put his hand over his face.   
  
Cris: Get a grip Cristian. It's over.   
  
meanwhile, back in the other room, Jessica was looking in the mirror.   
  
Jessica: Was I imagining things? Did he? ... Oh get a grip Jessica. It's over.   
  
TBC. 


	2. Meant to be Part 2

Meant to Be- Part 2  
  
Cristian comes back into the room to find her sitting on the bed looking at a photograph of her family. He sits down next to her.   
  
Jessica: It's almost like a joke Cristian. All my life I grew up with these people. But now I find out that they're not really my family. How am I supposed to deal with that Cris? I keep thinking I'm going to wake up one day and it's all going to be a bad dream. I don't even know who I am anymore.   
  
Cristian took her face in his hands and studied her. He brushed the stray hair back from her eyes and kissed her forhead. Then he looked in her eyes.  
  
Cristian: Well I know who you are. You're still the same girl I fell in love with at an angel square party all those years ago. Your still the same woman who wants to be a writer someday. and you, Jessica Buchanan, are still the same loving and supportive person you've always been. So you have a different last name... it dosn't change who you are.   
  
Jessica: Of course it changes who I am Cristian. I know nothing about my birth parents.  
  
Cristian: So what? Your not defined by who gives birth to you. And those people in those photographs... they all love you Jess. So do I. You're the first girl I ever loved. and I really don't want to see you beat yourself up over this. I care about you Jess. I always will.   
  
There was a moment of silence between them as Jessica finally realized he was telling her he loved her as a friend and nothing more. Why did she always have to screw everything up? Why couldn't she have just held on to one true thing in her life? Apparently she'd never know.   
  
She took Cristian's face in her hands and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Jessica: I love you too Cris. I'll never forget everything you've done for me.   
  
She took the clothes from his hand and retreated to the bathroom. As she was brushing her hair she thought about what it felt like to touch his hand. Why did she have to chose now to start developing feelings for him? He was obviously in love with Jen.   
  
When Jessica was in the bathroom, Cristian just sat there on the bed and thought about how it felt to touch her hand. He didn't understand these feelings he was developing when he thought he had put her behind him in that way. Why did he have to chose now to fall for her again? She was going through a rough time and simply needed a friend.   
  
When she came out he was mesmerized by her beauty yet again.   
  
Cristian: Those clothes certainly look better on you then they ever did on me.   
  
Jessica: Why thank you kind sir.   
  
They both started laughing.   
  
Cristian: hey, you want to watch a movie or something?  
  
Jessica: That sounds wondeful. What's on?  
  
Cristian: I don't know. Let me look. (She took the TV guide from him and he smiled.)  
  
Jessica: Oh cool. Pretty woman's on. Can we watch that?  
  
Cristian: Haven't you seen that aboit 15 times already?  
  
Jessica: Yeah, but I LOVE it. Come on.   
  
Cristian: Alright. Why don't you sit down and I'll make us some pop corn.   
  
Jessica: Perfect.   
  
After Cristian came back he plopped down on the couch and caused some of the popcorn to go flying. They both started laughing.   
  
Jessica: You did that on purpose didn't you?  
  
Cristian: Well I had to do something to make you laugh didn't I?  
  
Jessica: Well it worked. Thanks.   
  
A couple minutes later they were settled on the couch. Cristian couldn't help but laugh at the way Jessica's eyes sparkled every time Julia Roberts and Richard Gere were in the same room together. She was obviously a sucker for a good love story. Cristian turned to Jessica a little while later and began to wipe the popcorn greese off her face. Their eyes met and they said nothing at all. Then they began to kiss.   
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Meant to be Part 3

Meant to be- Part 3  
  
As the kiss deepened, they were both amazed at how easy it was to step right back into old habits. They could have given into each other right now and enjoyed every minute of it... but they both knew the timing just wasn't right. As Cris pulled away from her, he brushed the hair back from her face as she looked deeply into his eyes.   
  
Jessica: I just want you to know that I don't regret a single moment I spent with you. I'm only sorry you had to get hurt in the end.   
  
Cristian(Pausing): Oh Jess... (He kissed her gently) You were the first woman I ever really loved. I'll admit. You almost killed me when you chose Will. But I'm over it now.   
  
Jessica: You are?  
  
Cristian: Well maybe, OVER isn't the right word. Lets just say I don't blame you anymore. I know you were only following your heart. That's who you are Jess. How can I blame you for that?  
  
Jessica: I'm Sorry Cris. The last thing I EVER wanted to do was hurt you. You were the first guy who ever really mattered to me. You still do. ( She began to caress his face) I know I acted like a fool back then Cris. But all I wanted was for you to give me a reason NOT to walk away.   
  
Cristian: You didn't give me a chance Jess. You just believed the worst about me. You didn't give me a chance to explain.   
  
Jessica: I know. I never said it was rational. (Pause) I'm listening now if you still want to tell me.   
  
Cristian(Pausing): When I told Will that your mother was getting worse, I honestly believed that she was. I mean, why would Todd lie about that Jess? When I found out the truth, I really wanted to tell you.   
  
Jessica: But you didn't? Why didn't you tell me Cris? Maybe we could have avoided the whole thing.   
  
Cristian: Don't you get it Jess? That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I was afraid you would do exactly what you ended up doing. I was afraid you would consider it a betrayal, which, of course, you did. And the one thing that scared me more than anything was losing you.   
  
Jessica: I'm sorry. I guess I should have had more faith in you back then. I mean, lord knows you had faith in me. Can you ever forgive me for walking away from the best love I've ever known?   
  
Cristian( smiling): Don't you know that I've already forgiven you? (He kisses her gently) I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. Sometimes I think that you're still the best part of me.   
  
Jessica: You're my best friend Cris. I'll always feel incredibly lucky to have you in my life. Hey... (She takes his hand) Will you come with me for a second?  
  
Cristian: What have you got in mind?  
  
Jessica: You'll see.   
  
She leads him outside where she starts to dig something out of the ground.  
  
Cristian: Uh, Jess. What are you doing?  
  
She smiles at him as she lifts a box out of the ground.  
  
Jessica: After we broke up, I took all those wishes we made and put them in this box. I knew that maybe one day we'd want to look at them again. So what do you say Cris? You want to pull out some old memories?  
  
Cristian(Pausing): You're on.   
  
Jessica: Good. Race ya...  
  
She took off running as Cris just watched her in amazement.   
  
Cristian: Jess wait...  
  
He caught up with her at the door where he finally caught her. She started laughing when he backed her up against the door.  
  
Jessica: Ok, Ok. You win...  
  
Cristian: Oh really! What do I win?  
  
Jessica: What do you want?  
  
Cristian: Well let me see? (Pretending to be thinking) You.   
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Meant To Be Part 4

Meant to Be- Part 4  
  
Jessica looked at Cristian with that same sweet smile that had captured his heart so many years ago. It still amazed him that after so many years, she could still get him with just one look. He knew that if he was really honest with himself, he'd realize he was falling in love with Jessica Buchanan all over again. The question was. What was he going to do about it?   
  
Cris: Jess, I...  
  
Jess: It's ok. I understand.  
  
Cris: Do you?   
  
Jess: Sure. This is where we were supposed to live. This is our place. It's only natural that you'd feel a little uncomfortable.   
  
Cris: Uncomfortable? You think I feel uncomfortable?  
  
Jess: Are you saying you don't?  
  
Cris: That's exactly what I'm saying. If anything, I feel entirely TOO comfortable.   
  
Jess: Yeah. I know what you mean.  
  
Cris: You do?  
  
Jess: Of course I do. Whatever it is that is going on between us... well it feels like it should be wrong or something.   
  
Cris: But what if it's right Jess? What if this thing going on between us is exactly where we should be? What if we can't go forward because we're supposed to stay right here?  
  
Jess: I don't know Cris. I'm not sure about a lot of things these days.   
  
Cris(Takin her face in his hands and looking in her eyes): See? It's still there. Just like it always has been.   
  
Jess: What is?  
  
Cris: The light in your eyes. You couldn't have changed that much Jess... not if it's still there. You know more than you think.  
  
Jess: You always did know me better than I know myself.   
  
Cris: I still do Jess. And I think what scares you is right here ( He takes his hand and places it on her heart). You're afraid of falling in love aren't you?  
  
Jess: No. I want to fall in love. What I'm afraid of is that I won't be able to recognize the losers. I'm afraid it will happen again.  
  
Cris: You mean Seth right?  
  
Jess: Yes. I thought I could trust him Cris. Look how that turned out. I trusted Will too. All he did was hurt me.   
  
Cris: That dosn't mean you have to make the same mistakes. Your a good person Jess. You know who you are. You just have to trust that.  
  
Jess: And what if I can't? What if I don't know how anymore?  
  
Cris: Then I'll show you. All you have to do is say the word Jess. I'll show you whatever you want to know.  
  
Jess: What about love? Can you show me how to recognize real love?   
  
Cris looked at Jess as the tears poured down her face. He had never seen her like this before and it broke his heart.   
  
Cris: You're in luck Sweetie. That happens to be my specialty.   
  
Without saying anything more, he had her backed up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to kiss more passionately. She had waited so long to have him in her arms again, and now that he was she was afraid he was going to go away. If she was honest with herself, she'd realize she was falling in love with Cristian Vega all over again. Before she had a chance to process it, he had picked her up and started walking towards the bedroom. She paused and looked into his eyes lovingly.  
  
Jess: Make love to me Cris? Please...  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Meant to be Part 5

Meant to be- Part 5  
  
Cristian looked at Jessica with a questioning gaze. He knew he shouldn't want this so bad after everything that's been going on but he was tired of running away from it. They backed up against the wall and kissed passionately. Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. This time there would be no turning back. They were kissing when he opened the door. And after he locked it, they barely made it to the couch where they proceeded to make out with each other heavily. He pulled away briefly and looked into her eyes.  
  
Cristian: Are you sure?  
  
Jessica: I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I think I'm falling in love with you again.  
  
Cristian: I think I'm falling in love with you too Jessica. I've never met anyone more breath taking then you. I want to be a part of your life... all of it.  
  
Jessica: Then what are we waiting for?  
  
After they start to get carried away, Cristian picks her up and carries her upstairs. He puts on some soft music and lights some candles. She goes in the bathroom and puts on something a "Little more comfortable" and one of his favorite perfumes.  
  
She is now standing before him and he takes her in his arms.  
  
Cristian: Your beautiful Jess. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
Jessica: Your not so bad yourself.  
  
They kiss more passionately this time as they fall back on the bed and "Re -discover" each place in each other that had been forgotten since their breakup. They made love for hours and lay peacefully in each other's arms until they fell asleep. They knew this wasn't going to be easy and they needed to talk about so much more than they already had, but it felt like a new beginning for them. Somehow they felt like they would survive anything as long as they had each other.  
  
Jessica: What are we going to do now Cristian?  
  
Cristian: We're going to take it one day at a time. Does that sound ok to you?  
  
Jessica: I think I like the sound of that. Slow. I can do slow.  
  
They kiss again.  
  
Cristian: Jessica...  
  
Jessica: What?  
  
Cristian: Not THAT slow.  
  
She laughs as they kiss more passionately and fall into another round of lovemaking. When they lay intertwined in each other's arms, they jumped at the sound of the phone. Knowing what had been going on, they knew it could be anything. They could only hope it wasn't serious.  
  
Cristian: Hello.  
  
Jen: Cristian? Oh Thank God I found you.  
  
Cristian: What do you want Jen?  
  
Jen: I know the truth. I know you didn't mean those things you said to me. I want to see you. Please, can I come over? We need to talk.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
